


Ambivalence

by DoreyG



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Double Drabble, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: They were lying in his bed.
Relationships: Peter Marwood/Withnail
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germinal/gifts).



"Ow!" He yelped, aggrieved.

"You're fine," Withnail informed him, as casually dismissive of every single human being who wasn't himself as ever. "Don't be such a baby about it."

"I'm not fine," he said with great dignity, through tightly gritted teeth. "Your _elbow_ is currently crushing my _ribs_."

They were lying in his bed. Both a little drunk, both a little high. Withnail was straddling him, somehow managing to contort himself into the most awkward position he'd ever witnessed another human being manage.

"Honestly, I don't know why I put up with you. It's always whine whine whine, moan moan moan. 'Withnail, I'm not enjoying this', 'Withnail, are you sure this is the best idea? ', 'Withnail, I think this is against the law '." Withnail glared at him, absolutely failed to move his elbow. "Look, do you want to fuck me or not?"

He sniffed . "At the moment, I'm decidedly ambivalent about the idea."

"Ambivalent, eh? That's the spirit."

He started to point out that Withnail had got the dictionary definition of the word wrong, _again_ , but it was too late. A grimy hand was already wrapping around his cock, and he decided that it'd be impolite to move it.


End file.
